


Time for Love

by PattRose



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Arguing, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-13
Updated: 2013-09-13
Packaged: 2017-12-26 10:49:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/965067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PattRose/pseuds/PattRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Boy, that Blair can sure be bossy.  But Jim doesn't seem to mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time for Love

Time for Love  
by Patt

 

"I'm so tired of this." Blair said as he was throwing a small tantrum all over the Loft. _Who ever said that lusting after your partner wouldn't ruin your life?_ The phone rang and he answered, "Sandburg."

“ Sandburg, I'm not going to be home tonight. Just wanted to let you know. “ Jim sounded pretty cheerful. 

"Where are you?" Blair snapped. 

“Well if you must know, I'm on a date and it looks promising.” Jim snapped back. 

"Whatever. All I know, is I'm tired of this." Blair hung up the phone and when it rang again, he didn't answer. 

"Hi! You've reached Jim Ellison or Blair Sandburg. Leave a message and we'll get back to you. Beep--- “Sandburg, pick up this god-damned phone. Chief, please? What's wrong? Why were you mad at me? Just pick up and talk to me. Okay, I'll see you tomorrow.” Jim started to hang up and Blair picked up and said, "See, that's what I'm talking about. You know I'm upset and pissed and you're still staying somewhere all night long."

“Chief we have to get past this because I'm going to get fucked tonight as if my life depends on it.”

"Who is it, Jim?"

“ Well if you must know, it's Christian Carter from Homicide. You've met him.”

"Get your ass home, Ellison. Right now. There are some things we need to discuss."

“ I'll be home tomorrow. “

"I won't be here tomorrow. Get home now, or I'm packing."

“Chief, I don't like when you push me around. You're being an asshole tonight.”

"Since you brought that up, did I ever mention how much I love assholes?"

“Well fuck... I'll be home in a short while. Before I get too carried away, tell me what type of guys you go for.”

"You. Now get your ass home and we'll fuck each other senseless." Blair hung up the phone and smiled like he hadn't in a long time. 

He knew that it was really time for love and he was more than ready. 

 

End: Time for Love


End file.
